


must be an angel

by lockerroomgoon



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockerroomgoon/pseuds/lockerroomgoon
Summary: they legalized weed in Canada the same year Hanny got traded to Calgary, so someone had to do it





	must be an angel

Hanny looks good. He always looks good – a little greasy, maybe, with the longer hair and the stubble, but he makes it work.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Hanny chirps, moving his foot to nudge at Matt’s ankle.

“Just wondering when you’re giving that back, Smokey,” Matt quips back, nodding at the joint in Hanny’s hand. Hanny’s a shit, so he takes a long pull and fucking winks at Matt before he hands it back.

“God, I fucking missed this. Feel like we’re teenagers again, eh Chucky?” Hanny laughs.

“We’re not that far out from being teenagers, dumbass,” Matt says, taking a pull and holding it in his lungs.

“You’re right,” Hanny nods. Then he’s leaning in and grabbing Matt’s face and saying, “Hey, c’mere,” and Matt’s so surprised he exhales the smoke from his lungs, which Hanny immediately inhales. “Shotgun,” Hanny says, then bursts out laughing again as he leans back.

“Idiot,” Matt laughs. “Aren’t you supposed to be the mature one?”

Hanny just shrugs and takes the blunt from Matt. “I’m not rolling another one and you can’t roll for shit, so we gotta savor this one, Chucky. I’m smoking you up, the _least_ you can do is shotgun me.” Matt doesn’t have a chance to respond before Hanny’s taking another pull and raising his eyebrows, expectant. Matt’s not gonna say no.

A few more hits between them, and Matt is feeling it.

Hanny is too, apparently. He’s sunk back into the couch, grinning at the wall, eyes bloodshot as hell, and Matt still wants to bone him.

“Looking like this’ll be the last hit. Good thing, ‘cause I’m fucking ripped, Chucky,” Hanny laughs. He takes the last pull and rubs the roach out on a plate on the coffee table. He goes to lean over, but Matt moves first. His limbs are heavy and slow but he still manages to straddle Hanny and get a hand around the back of his neck. He leans down as Hanny leans up and Hanny’s mouth is on his – _really_ on his, like, lips on lips. He inhales so sharply he gets smoke caught in his lungs and has to pull back to cough. Hanny gives him a minute, but then his hands are framing Matt’s face and pulling him back in and they’re kissing, slow and lazy.

Matt forgot how good making out is when you’re high. Everything’s so slowed down, but so hot, too. Hanny’s hands drop to his ass as he tongues at Matt’s bottom lip and if he were sober it would make him frantic, but right now it’s just _good_. He settles his weight more comfortably on Hanny’s thighs and gets his hands into Hanny’s hair, not quite pulling, just enjoying the feel and the texture and the noise Hanny makes when he tugs just a little.

He doesn’t know how much time passes before they’re both hard, pressing up against each other in lazy grinds of their hips. Matt probably couldn’t come from this, but he’d be happy to do this all night, caught in that syrupy-good zone just before desperate.

He pulls back and kisses down Hanny’s neck just to see what kind of noises Hanny will make, and he doesn’t disappoint. His moan is mostly caught in his throat, but Matt can feel the vibrations of it against his mouth. Hanny’s hands move from Matt’s ass to the front of his jeans, unsuccessfully fiddling with the button for a few minutes before he groans and throws his head back.

“Dicks out, Chucky, c’mon,” he mumbles, getting a hand on Matt’s jaw to pull him back up into a kiss, which is counterproductive because Matt can’t focus on getting his pants off when Noah’s tongue is down his throat. It takes much longer than it should, but at some point they both manage to unbutton and unzip their jeans and fumble with their boxers enough that their dicks are out. Hanny doesn’t hesitate, getting one big hand around both of them and sliding the other one back to grope at Matt’s ass again.

Hanny goes slow, and Matt feels like he’s been on the edge forever and he’ll _be_ on the edge forever and he fucking loves it. The room is hot and he can feel the sweat dripping down his back so he pulls back far enough to tug his shirt off.

“God, you’re fucking pretty,” Hanny whispers, eyes all over Matt. It’s a rush, and it makes Matt lean in again, makes him kiss Hanny a little dirtier.

He loses track of time again, lost in the waves of their kiss and Hanny’s hand on them. Everything’s hazy, all he can focus on is the way Hanny’s breath hitches when he pulls at his hair or bites down on his lip a little. He feels overheated and floaty and so, so fucking good he never wants it to stop. He thinks he says as much to Hanny, and then Hanny is moving his head so he can mouth at Matt’s ear and that’s it, Matt’s coming so hard he has to shut his eyes, ducking his head into Hanny’s neck.

He’s still panting through it when Hanny starts jacking himself, and it doesn’t take long before Hanny’s coming between them with a loud moan.

The stay there for a while, catching their breath, Matt’s lips still pressed against Hanny’s neck. He can feel it when Hanny starts laughing, breathy but genuine. He pulls back, a little concerned, but Hanny just grins at him and says, “I think I’m fucking in love with you, Chucky.”

Matt’s heart does something complicated at that, but he says, “That’s the weed, Hanifin.”

“Nah, the sex was the weed, but this is like – this is like, my _heart_ , Chucky.” He sounds so genuine and Matt’s still so high and they’ve got drying come between them and everything is good but nothing makes sense so he just lets Noah pull him into another kiss. They’ll figure it out later, for now they can just make out and maybe go another round or two.


End file.
